Nieve
by E. Waters
Summary: La princesa Elsa de Arendelle, una vez finalizada la guerra, es comprometida con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, haciendo que ambos reinos se unifiquen. Sin embargo, nadie podría haber imaginado que la princesa encontraría en su cuñada, la princesa Anna, precisamente el amor, un amor afectado por la ansias de venganza de la princesa Elsa. AU. Elsanna Elsa x Anna Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**No tienes por qué decírmelo… debo muchos fics, pero otra vez la idea surgió en la cabeza, y no pude evitar traspasarla en digital ú,u. Como sea, espero que disfruten mucho de esta nueva historia… en cuanto a la extensión de esta, no lo tengo muy claro aún. Que tengan una grata lectura :).**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Nieve**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

Anna de las Islas del Sur, estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

Aquel día, aquel helado y frío día de a principios de noviembre, que la prometida de su hermano mayor Hans llegaba a aquel reino, la misma que en dos meses se convertiría en reina de las Islas del Sur y Arendelle, en vista que ambos reinos se unificarían.

Ciertamente, la princesa había oído muchos rumores de su futura cuñada, desde que era la joven más hermosa que podría existir en esas tierras, hasta que tenía una personalidad gélida, estoica y fría.

Casi tan fría como el mismo invierno, él cual pronto se avecinaba en el reino.

—Princesa Anna, vístase con tus mejores ropas y coloca tu mejor sonrisa; la princesa Elsa no tarda en llegar y quiero que toda la familia esté presente.

La joven de ojos verdes azulados miró obedientemente a su tutor, un hombre de aspecto respetable llamado Olaf, antiguo amigo de la familia real.

Y es que aquel noble era él que tenía a su cuidado a Hans, el príncipe heredero, y a la propia princesa Anna, cuando los reyes murieron hace escasos meses atrás en una guerra, una guerra que había terminado con el compromiso entre los dos herederos de las Islas del Sur y de Arendelle.

Si bien, ella tal vez debería de odiar a Elsa porque sus padres provocaron la muerte de sus padres, ella sabía que la otra princesa debía de pasar por lo mismo.

Aunque su caso era peor que el suyo.

A Elsa de Arandelle la habían sacado de su tierra natal a vivir en un reino extranjero, un reino que tenían aún viejas rencillas con Arendelle, por lo cual no era bienvenida del todo.

Por eso mismo, era que Anna estaba enfrascada en ser amable con su futura cuñada, de ser educada bondadosa, en vista que la princesa sabía más o menos bien lo que estaba pasando Elsa.

Por otra parte, casarse con Hans no era algo así como el mejor consuelo del mundo…

El príncipe heredero Hans, el cual cumplía veintiún años a fines de diciembre, era un muchacho inmaduro, asiduo al flirteo y a los placeres banales de la vida, lo que no quitaba que fuese extremadamente ambicioso en el plano político.

Para él, Elsa de Arendelle era algo así como un premio, una especie de 'llave' para obtener el mandato del reino más rico y grande de los alrededores.

Además, casarse con la princesa de cabellos platinados tampoco era tan desagradable… como se había dicho con anterioridad, la joven era sumamente hermosa, por lo cual a Hans no se le hacía desagradable el casarse con ella.

En realidad y si lo pensamos con calma, la que más perdía en toda esa penosa situación era la propia Elsa.

—¿La princesa Elsa llegará al anochecer? — preguntó Anna, mientras era acompañada por el fiel Olaf, en su habitación mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Así es, princesa Anna.

Anna estaba por sobre todo ansiosa. La guerra había durado más de diez años, y en todo ese tiempo había permanecido encerrada en el castillo, todo por su seguridad, y conocía a poco y escasa gente de su edad.

En realidad, su única compañía era su petulante hermano Hans y Kristoff Bjorman, un paje de la corte real, compartiendo para nada con chicas de su misma edad, y bueno Elsa era mayor que ella por un par de años.

—¿Lista, hermana? — dijo Hans, con una gran sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, mientras abría un poco la puerta de la alcoba de Anna.

—Sí, Hans —la chica posó entonces su mirada en la figura de su hermano, y se preguntó que cuáles eran sus intenciones con la princesa Elsa.

Ella, Anna, estaba casi segura que él no amaría a su futura esposa, por muy guapa que fuese, en vista que el gran amor de Hans era sí mismo.

—Muy bien, te esperamos con Olaf en vestíbulo del castillo… se supone que la princesa Elsa con su comitiva, no tardan en llegar.

La muchacha asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y se miró por última vez en el espejo, hasta que su hermano cerró la puerta y se dirigió posiblemente a vestíbulo. Cuando Anna se topó con su reflejo, se preguntó si realmente la princesa Elsa era tan guapa como decían.

Una vez que arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo, y que cuando se hubo colocado el relicario que su madre le entregó a escasos días de morir, la chica siempre acompañada de Olaf, salió de su cuarto y se encaminó al inmenso vestíbulo del palacete real.

—Suerte.

Anna sonrió. Ahí estaba Kristoff dándole ánimos, mientras este mismo rápidamente pasaba por uno de los pasillos del lugar, llevando comida hacia el comedor de la inmensa edificación

Para Anna, Kristoff era incluso más importante que su propio hermano, pero… ¿estaba enamorada de él? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, en vista que no sabía con precisión cómo era estar enamorada.

Pero eso de estar enamorada eran pamplinas. Ella sabía muy bien que pronto sería comprometida, limitándose a tener un matrimonio sin amor, y que tal vez si tenía algo de suerte de mutuo respeto.

La joven, siendo así, llegó finalmente al inmenso vestíbulo, y se colocó justo al lado de Hans, quien estaba con una sonrisa algo fanfarrona en la cara, mientras vestía las más elegantes y pulcras ropas.

Muy pronto, al menos para Anna, ingresó el mismo Olaf y con fuerte de voz anunció la llegada de la princesa Elsa de Arendelle, la cual además traía su propia comitiva.

—¡La princesa Elsa de Arendelle!

Tan pronto como las palabras de Olaf acabaron, las puertas del palacete se abrieron y ahí, con la espalda bien erguida y una sobria expresión en su rostro la princesa hizo entrada en el vestíbulo.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron mucho, y su boca se abrió de forma ligera, a la vez que su pecosa piel se llenó de rubor cuando sintió como la mirada azul hielo de la otra princesa se clavaba, de forma momentánea en su figura.

—Buenas noches, princesa Elsa — dijo entonces el príncipe Hans, mirando de manera algo descarada y desvergonzada a la que era su prometida.

—Buenas noches, príncipe Hans — la voz de ella sonó fría y helada, en un tono de vez más gélido que Anna hubiese escuchado en toda su vida.

Y cómo nunca antes le había pasado a ella, el corazón de la princesa Anna latió más fuerte que nunca.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones, todos los participantes de esa reunión, una reunión que reafirmaba la unión y la paz entre ambos reinos, se sentaron en el inmenso comedor real.

—Esta comida está deliciosa.

—Hemos preparado los platos típicos de Arendelle, para que usted esté más cómoda aquí, princesa —dijo Hans, mirando intensamente a Elsa, aún con esa sonrisa en su cara.

—Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, príncipe Hans.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de la princesa heredera de Arendelle.

Aunque ella se veía calma, serena y tranquila, al interior de la muchacha pasaba una auténtica tempestad. La chica había sido criada para gobernar, encerrada en las paredes del palacio en Arendelle, y el saber que debería de compartir su poder con un hombre al cual ella no conocía ni un poco, era una auténtica burla.

Y aún más considerando que el chico era el hijo de los asesinos de sus padres…

¿Odio? ¿Ella acaso sentía odio? Ni la misma princesa lo sabía con exactitud.

Lo único que sabía era que a ella se le había confiado la gente de su amado pueblo, y que no se detendría ante nada y nadie para lograrlo. Incluso, si ella debía de entregarse como mujer a ese tal Hans, ella lo haría…

Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que a Elsa realmente le importaba era la seguridad de su pueblo, y nada más.

Pero eso no quitaba, que aquel especie de semilla vengativa se instalase en su dolido y helado corazón.

—Así que, ¿princesa Elsa, usted ha dicho que desea conocer el pueblo? —habló Olaf, ante la inquietud de la chica.

—Yo puedo mostrárselo.

Todos ladearon su rostro hacia Anna, la cual había estado callada toda la cena, hasta ahora.

—O sea… —e inevitablemente la princesa se sonrojó —. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy segura que mi hermano estará muy ocupado con sus debes reales, y yo no tengo actividad alguna, así que…

—Está bien, que la princesa Anna lo haga — y una especie de sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los delgados y pálidos labios de Elsa.

Y es que si somos completamente sinceros, a Elsa el hecho que Hans la mirase de _esa_ forma, la incomodaba en exceso. La chica había sido criada rodeada de un ambiente recatado, un ambiente en el cual no había espacio para el flirteo.

Porque en una época de guerra, en donde ella era la salvación de su reino, había tiempo para todo, menos para precisamente el amor.

—Y dígame, príncipe Hans, ¿cuál es su visión sobre los gobiernos absolutistas?

—Eso no son temas para una princesa — y Hans sonrió de forma bobalicona —. Usted sólo deberá preocuparse de la crianza del que será el rey futuro, o sea nuestro hijo.

Al escuchar tales palabras el rostro de la joven de ojos azul hielo, casi sólo casi se desencajó. ¿Qué era eso de que 'no era tema para una princesa'? Elsa desde muy pequeña le habían criado para reinar, y el hecho de que Hans se lo negara para ella era casi inadmisible.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer ella al respecto?

De esta manera, la mirada algo perturbada de la joven se posó sobre su plato, cosa que Anna, que miraba muy atenta a la otra princesa, notó enseguida.

¿Era que la princesa Elsa de Arendelle, estaba condenada al sufrimiento y represión?

La cena finalizó, y la princesa de Arendelle, con aún esa expresión fría y estoica en su cara, se levantó de forma educada de la mesa y se encaminó a sus dependencias, las cuales se encontraban justo hacia el lado derecho del cuarto de Anna.

—Cualquier cosa, princesa Elsa, cuente conmigo —dijo Anna, mirando tímidamente a Elsa, y es que había algo en la muchacha de cabellos platinados, que le hacía sentir nerviosa, como alterada.

Definitivamente, una sensación que jamás había sentido con anterioridad, aún cuando recién la conocía.

—Muchas gracias y buenas noches, princesa Anna —y esta última casi creyó ver una sonrisa en Elsa —. Mañana nos vemos para que usted me presente el reino.

La mejor de ambas chicas, asintió de forma efusiva y de forma casi inevitable sonrió de forma abierta, de una forma tal vez demasiado abierta para el gusto de Elsa.

Esa noche, Anna no pudo conciliar del todo el sueño, y es que el hecho de saber que mañana pasaría todo el día junto a la que sería la esposa de su hermano, la tenía especialmente ansiosa… muy ansiosa.

Y en cuanto a la propia Elsa, ella tampoco pudo dormir del todo bien, aunque sus razones eran algo distintas a las de Anna.

Después de todo, la chica estaba en tierras extrañas, en tierras que en escasos meses atrás habían sido tierras enemigos. Y sí, todo era duro para ella, demasiado duro.

Si bien, ella había traído su propia comitiva, ella tuvo que dejar a sus personas más confiables en Arendelle, para asegurarse que el poder de su gente se mantuviese y no fuese desplazado por la gente de las Islas del Sur.

Y ahora ella estaba sola, completamente sola.

Aún así, ella no lloraría. Se haría fuerte, reforzaría su corazón, escondería sus sentimientos, negaría sus emociones, seguiría siempre digna hacia adelante.

Nadie el detendría, incluso Hans, puesto que la joven estaba más decidida que nunca para lograr todo sus objetivos, y sobre todo proteger a la gente de su tan amado pueblo.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Para Elsa nada era suficiente.

Y tal vez ese sería su mayor error.

Al día siguiente, la joven heredera al trono se visitó con ropas cómodas, pero igualmente elegantes, y salió de su habitación muy arreglada lista para dar una buena impresión a al gente de las Islas del Sur.

—Buenos días, princesa Anna.

La aludida dirigió su atención hacia Elsa, y cuando la vio inevitablemente se sonrojó. ¿Era su imaginación, o era que la otra princesa estaba incluso más guapa que la noche anterior?

Su corazón, entonces, dio otro brinco.

—Buenos días, princesa Elsa.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el establo, en donde estaba el mismo Kristoff teniendo los corceles listos para las dos muchachas.

—Buenos días, princesa Anna… Princesa Elsa.

—Hola, Kristoff— y Anna sonrió de forma abierta.

Siendo así, tanto Elsa como Anna montaron sus respectivos caballos, y comenzaron a salir del palacete en dirección hacia la comarca del pueblo de las Islas del Sur. Mientras que Anna miraba tímidamente por el rabillo del ojo a Elsa, esta mantenía la vista fija hacia le frente.

—¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta, princesa Anna?

—C-claro —respondió la muchacha, no pudiendo evitar tartamudear un poco.

—Ese joven Kristoff… ¿usted está interesada en él

—Yo…

—Oh, lo siento —añadió rápidamente Elsa —. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, simplemente me dio esa impresión.

—Para mí Kristoff es como otro hermano —Anna sonrió al decirlo, y es que en verdad consideraba a Kirstoff más hermana suyo que el propio Hans.

—O sea, ¿usted no está enamorada de él?

—Creo que no, princesa Elsa.

Y fue cuando entonces, una perturbadora idea surgió en la cabeza de la princesa heredera al trono de Arendelle… una idea llena de odio, cargada de dolor y mucha, pero mucha venganza.

La gente de las Islas del Sur pagarían por todo el daño hecho… y lo pagarían con la inocencia de la propia princesa Anna.

 **Si me envían un review, sería realmente feliz y me entusiasmaría para seguir continuando con esta historia, por lo cual si les ha gustado, los espero de ustedes. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien, he estado algo inspirada en ese fic principalmente, así que antes que la inspiración se me vaya ú,u, decidí escribir un segundo capítulo de esta historia (:. Espero que al disfruten mucho, y eso.**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Nieve**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Por E. Waters_

La joven de cabellos platinados estaba más segura que nunca, de sus pensamientos y planes hacia la que sería su futura cuñada, en poco tiempo más.

¿Estaba acaso siendo cruel, sumamente cruel, con ella? Ta vez la verdad era que sí, que aquellas futuras acciones eran de lo más maquiavélicas y maliciosa, pero ¿no que así el reino de Las Islas del Sur, se había comportado con la gente de su propio pueblo?

Después de todo, para la princesa Elsa, todo aquel cambio, el sufrimiento de la princesa Anna por el sufrimiento de la gente de Arendelle, le era más que justo.

Y mientras la mente de la esa muchacha maquinaba y maquinaba conjuras, conjuras teñidas de venganza y resentimiento, la otra chica miraba prácticamente embelesada a la joven de ojos azul hielo.

Para Anna lo mitos eran más que cierto; Elsa de Arendelle era la chica más hermosa entre los reinos más cercanos, puesto que ciertamente la princesa de Las Islas del Sur, jamás se había encontrado con tal belleza.

—¿Princesa Anna, usted se encuentra bien?

Los ojos azul verdosos de la joven se abrieron mucho ante la voz de la misma Elsa, con quien estaba recorriendo el centro de la capital de aquel reino, la misma con la cual se había quedado casi embelesada viéndole.

—¡Oh… sí! —y de forma inevitable las pecosas mejillas de Anna se tiñeron de un sutil color carmín, el color justo como para que Elsa se entusiasmase aún más con ese horrible plan.

Siendo así, la princesa de Arandelle emuló una sonrisa, una sonrisa discreta, una sonrisa prudente, una sonrisa astuta, de aquel tipo como si supiese que paso dar antes que la otra chica diese uno.

Elsa, ciertamente, no sentía ni pena ni lástima por lo que el haría a la otra muchacha, casi como si tuviese reprimidos sus sentimientos.

Los mismos sentimientos, que por años sus padres trataron de limitar en la princesa.

La guerra había sido horrible, o tal vez algo más horrible que el significado de la palabra en sí, y sus secuelas habían sido marcadas a fuego en la figura de Elsa, de esa pequeña Elsa de once años, que fue cuando se inició esa terrible guerra.

Pero había algo más en todo eso.

Elsa tenía un poder, un extraño poder el cual hacía que todo a su alrededor de convertirse en un puro, helado y peligroso hielo.

Sin embargo, cuando los reyes de Arendelle se enteraron del extraño y peculiar don de su única hija, no la rechazaron, sino que más bien aprovecharon esa especial condición en ella… y Elsa, ahora, no sabía si eso había sido precisamente bueno o no.

El rey Friederich III de Arendelle, si bien era un hombre justo y honrado con el pueblo, era algo pragmático, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Para él, al igual que para su esposa, primero estaba el reino y después de su familia, puesto que la familia real le servía al pueblo y no al revés.

—Usarás este poder por el bien de Arendelle, hija —era lo que su padre le decía constantemente a Elsa, la cual muy obediente asentía con la cabeza.

Desde entonces, que la joven aprendió lo que era el odio, la impotencia, al frustración y el dolor. Todo al mismo tiempo, todo sin darle descanso alguno.

Porque al fin y al cabo, lo único verdadero en la vida de la princesa había sido su familia, o sea sus padres y nadie más…

Nadie más.

Tampoco es que sus padres hallasen querido forjar en Elsa algo así como una máquina de guerra, como el soldado perfecto, como un arma secreta, mas sin querer lo hicieron, olvidando enseñarle lo que era el amor.

Porque para Elsa de Arendelle el romance era para gente 'común', gente que no tenía una misión como era su preciso caso.

Además ella también tenía otros planes, otros planes que jugar amorosamente hablando, con su futura cuñada.

Ella había nacido para gobernar, para reinar, para mandar y sabía muy bien que al lado de Hans no lograría nada de eso; al contrario, ella se quedaría recluida en el palacio real criando al futuro monarca de ambos reinos unificados.

Pero Elsa deseaba más, mucho más.

Y sí, la princesa se casaría con el príncipe Hans, en vista que era el único camino que le permitía ser monarca, sin tener la necesidad de armar una guerra innecesaria, pero cuando tocase el momento de monarcas, ella desplazaría al que sería su esposo.

Era algo irónico, pero era Elsa quien usaría a Hans, y no al revés.

Cierto, Hans y ella sí tendrían un hijo, pero una vez concebido aquel heredero ella sencillamente haría 'desaparecer' a Hans, todo gracias a su raros poderes.

La muchacha sonrió de forma algo afectada.

Casi, sólo casi sentía pena por Hans, al cual usaría para lograr ser monarca y concebir un hijo, y por Anna, por descargar todo se rencor en ella, como si ella simbolizara a los antiguos reyes de Las Islas del Sur, esos reyes que habían quebrantado el traro de paz con el reino de Arendelle.

Odio.

Tal vez, esa era la única palabra que permanecía grabada en el seco y empobrecido corazón de hielo de la princesa.

—Padre, madre, no lo decepcionaré por nada del mundo —era lo que ella continuamente se repetía en la cabeza, cuando comenzaba a sentir que flaquearía en esa especie de cruel venganza.

Y por supuesto, su primer objetivo era precisamente Anna de Las Islas del Sur.

—¿Gusta usted de la lectura, princesa Anna?

—Me gustan mucho las fabulas infantiles —admitió la chica, enrojeciendo ligeramente en el acto—. Es algo un tanto tono para una persona de mi edad, pero…

—Creo que eso es genial —Elsa dibujó una sonrisa que parecía perfectamente a una verdadera, a una genuina —. Mi madre me leía mucho de esas, cuando era pequeña.

La mirada de la princesa Anna se ensanchó mucho, y observó a Elsa como si ella fuese lo mejor y lo más espectacular del mundo.

Cómo ya se había dicho con anterioridad, ella había carecido del contacto con personas de su edad, y el hecho de conocer a alguien tan bello e inteligente como lo era precisamente Elsa, la entusiasmaba por completo…

Era tal agrado que sentía por la princesa de Arendelle, que en poco tiempo fue ella y sólo ella, quien gobernó en los pensamientos de Anna.

De la misma forma que Elsa deseaba regir esos reinos, precisamente…

—Te ves especialmente feliz hoy, Anna —dijo Kristoff, cuando la princesa se encontraba en los establos, en vista que Elsa debía de asistir a una reunión con el propio Hans —. ¿Conociste a alguien que te gusta?

—¡La princesa Elsa no me gusta! —fue el inmediato pensamiento de Anna, sonrojándose mucho en el acto.

Ya había pasado algunas semanas de la llegada de Elsa a ese reino, y aunque la joven de cabellos cobrizos no se dio cuenta de ello, la misma Elsa se había encargado de pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

—N-No — respondió entonces Anna, aún sonrojada y desviando su mirada, de los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Conmigo no puedes mentir, Anna —y dicho esto, el muchacho alzó curioso una ceja.

—Es que… —la chica caviló un poco antes de hablar—. Puede que me gusta, pero no puede ser…

Lo que decía era cierto; para empezar ambas eran chicas, y para terminar Elsa estaba comprometida con su hermano, que pronto serían ambas de la misma familia, que las dos serían hermanas en ley.

—Oh, ya entiendo —Kristoff se rascó la nuca —. ¿No será que te gusta algún príncipe comprometido?

—Algo así —contestó Anna, pensando que lo que le decía el chico no escapaba demasiado de la realidad.

Ambos jóvenes decidieron dar por zanjado el tema, lo que no quitó que en todo el resto de tiempo que ella pasó con él, en sus pensamientos sólo podía estar una persona, y esa persona era obviamente Elsa de Arendelle.

—Así, que sus Altezas, su ustedes así lo desean, la boda será en la catedral de St. Jospeh e invitaremos a todos los monarcas de los reinos cercanos, y a sus comitivas… y no hay que olvidar a los nobles de ambos reinos.

—Yo…

— Nos parece bien, ministro Wolfgang — dijo de inmediato Hans, interrumpiendo a la propia Elsa en el acto.

La muchacha entonces, frunció con evidencia tan su ceño como sus labios, pero sin embargo se decantó por quedarse callada.

—Sólo aguanta un poco más, Elsa, y todo Arendelle te lo agradecerá —era lo que ella se repetía todos los días, a la hora de despertar, a la hora de estar con Hans, a la hora de acostarse…

Incluso a la hora de estar con Anna.

Y es que el corazón de la princesa estaba tan helado, tan frío, tan congelado, que ni siquiera la cálida naturaleza de Anna podía derretirlo.

O al menos, no por ahora.

Ya cuando se estaba a principios de diciembre, el clima comenzó a volverse cada vez más y más helado, cosa que en realidad hacía sentir mucho más cómoda Elsa, todo debido a su extraño don que le hacía sentir afín con el hielo.

Por entonces, todos estaban muy entusiasmados por la boda real, pero la que estaba más feliz no era Hans o Elsa, sino que Anna.

Ella no sabía con exactitud que qué era lo que sentía por Elsa, pero lo que sí sabía era que deseaba estar con ella, que necesitaba de sus abrazos, por muy gélidos que fuesen, que ansiaba ver esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía dibujar.

Anna jamás se había enamorado, y ahora mismo se preguntaba… ¿lo que sentía por su futura cuñada, no sería amor?

Cierto, la idea era descabellada, tal vez hasta algo demente, mas su corazón brincaba ansiosa, casi de forma dolorosa, cada vez que oía su voz, cada vez que sentía su aroma cerca cada vez que escuchaba sus pasos.

Y sí, la chica era inocente, sumamente inocente.

Y eso, sólo hacía para Elsa que su estadía fuese más provechosa aún. Ella haría que la otra joven creyese ser correspondida, y en el momento indicado destruir aquel frágil y puro corazón.

¿Cruel…?

Posiblemente sí, pero en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba a la heredera del trono, era la salud mental de una chiquilla, una chiquilla hija de los asesinos de sus padres, hija de los que provocaron tantas muertes en su pueblo natal.

Siendo así, ambas ya tenían rutinas, como por ejemplo juntarse de forma religiosa todos los días después de cenar, en la habitación de Anna a leer en vos alta algunos cuentos y fábulas típicos tanto de Arendelle como de Las Islas del Sur.

La pálida mano de Elsa viajó desde los hombros de Anna, y de forma cautelosa y lenta, hasta hacia la cintura de la otra chica, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la muchacha de cabellos rubios platinados.

Parecía ser una escena tierna, casi tierna, sino fuese por las intenciones verdaderas de la mayor de ambas chicas.

Cuando Anna sintió la helada mano de Elsa recorrer su entallada cintura, sintió algo, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Abriendo mucho los ojos, y totalmente sonrojada, ella miró hacia arriba en dirección de la otra joven, la cual estaba leyendo en voz alta, como buscando algún indicio sobre ese repentino movimiento.

Totalmente avergonzada, la chica pecosa basó su mirada aún con sus mejillas llenas de rubor.

—No pienses cosas raras, Anna —se dijo la muchacha a sí misma, tragando con dificultad y tratando de hacer lo posible para seguirle el hilo a la lectura.

Elsa, una vez que estuvo segura que la princesa había bajado cohibida la mirada, una especie de sonrisa se formó en sus delgados y pálidos labios. Lógicamente, ella no se lanzaría hacia Anna, sino más bien lo haría de forma cauta, cauta pero segura.

Cuando menos lo esperó, sintió como una especie de peso muerto sobre ella. La chica cerró el libro, y vio como Anna dormitaba de forma placida y pacífica sobre su pecho, cómo si creyera que estando allí estaría segura.

Pero se equivocaba.

Las intenciones de Elsa eran de todo tipo menos inocentes.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no le haría nada. En vez de eso, la chica se desprendió con algo de dificultad su cuerpo del de la otra chica, en vista que Anna la tenía my fuerte apegada a ella.

Al día siguiente, la joven princesa abrió sus ojos y para su decepción se encontraba a solas en su habitación, aunque junto a ella había una especie de hueco, un hueco que para su extrañeza estaba muy, pero muy helado.

¿Acaso ese rastro lo había dejado Elsa?

La muchacha se vistió lo mejor posible, siempre pensando en la otra princesa, y una vez que estuvo lista bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor real, en donde se encontraba tanto Hans como Elsa desayunando.

—Buenos días, hermana —dijo primero Hans, bebiendo algo de té —. ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?

Al decir él esas palabras, la chica se sonrojó, y ese sonrojo aumentó cuando sus ojos se encontraron las iris azul hielo de Elsa.

—Algo así…

—Bueno, hoy es un día importante —el príncipe dio otro pequeño sorbo a su taza —. En la tarde llega la comitiva de Arendelle, pero cómo yo debo de juntarme con los soldados condecorados de la guerra, no podré acompañar a Elsa, ¿tú puedes?

—¡Claro! —respondió de inmediato la aludida, en vista que ella buscaba y aprovechaba cualquier momento que tuviese con su futura cuñada.

—Muy bien, deben de estar alrededor de las cinco en el puerto central.

Los ojos de Anna viajaron entonces hacia Elsa, quien se veía ligeramente molesta, tal vez debido a que Hans no la dejó hablar ni un solo instante.

—Pero él verá… ya verá —pensaba la chica, deteniendo por un momento sus ojos color azul hielo, en la figura de su prometido.

Y si bien, ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si Hans amaba a su hermana, ella la menos sí creyó que él se sentiría apenado si la vía sufrir.

Porque de alguna u otra forma, ella haría sufrir a Anna…

Por ella…

Por su padres…

Por Arendelle.

 **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¿Reviews? Sería genial, sobre todo porque me animan a seguir con la historia, y aparte me pone muy contenta.**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **CÓMIC YURI ORIGINAL**

 **kireifancomics . blogspot .cl/**

 **SE NECESITA DISEÑADOR DE BLOG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y con ustedes el tercer capítulo de 'Nieve' :P. No tengo mucho que decir, más que me comprometo a subir la próxima semana 'Honor' o 'Gélido', él que me dé más inspiración primero xD. ¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Nieve**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Por E. Waters_

Había en ocasiones que su corazón, ese helado y frío corazón, se enternecía y se temperaba todo a causa de la sonrisa de ella. Y tal vez eso no tendría nada de malo, si no fuese porque _ella_ no era cualquier chica, sino que la mismísima Anna de Las Islas del Sur.

¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no emblandecerse ante esa inocentona mirada verde azulada, y esa ingenua sonrisa plantada en su cara? Por supuesto, tal vez nadie podría…

Tal vez nadie, exceptuando a Elsa.

—¡Al plan, Elsa, al plan! — se repetía constantemente la chica, mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, comenzando a congelar todo a su paso. Cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que el hielo estaba más que latente en la alcoba, la chica recién allí se dio cuenta de lo grave que pasaba.

Ella no había llegado a las Islas del Sur para ser consorte de Hans, ella no había llegado a las Islas del Sur para ser la feliz reina casada con un noble rey, ni mucho menos para enamorarse de una princesa inocentona.

Ella había llegado a las Islas del Sur para vengarse, para reivindicar nuevamente el reino de Arendelle, para hacer que los nietos de sus padres fuesen la máxima autoridad algún día.

Después de todo, Elsa de Arendelle era ambiciosa, una ambición teñida con el aroma a venganza.

Y nadie la detendría en esa codiciosa naturaleza, ni siquiera la misma Anna.

Renegando cualquier tipo de sentimiento que no fuese el odio, que no fuese la ira, que no fuese el dolor, la chica salió de su habitación dispuesta a llevar a cabo todo lo que tanto ansiaba hacer.

Los ojos azul hielo de la chica se toparon con los ojos verde azulados de Anna, y al hacer esa conexión las pecosas mejillas de esta última se tiñeron de un sutil color carmín.

Elsa alzó curiosa una ceja… ¿No sería que la otra muchacha, había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por ella?

Olvidando cualquier tipo de compasión, olvidando cualquier de ese sentimiento que le provocaba la otra joven y olvidando que era la piedad, la muchacha sonrió para sus adentros.

Había oído comentarios acerca de la princesa Anna, comentarios que decían que era una chica inocente y en cierto punto ingenua, pero sinceramente Elsa no pensaba que fuese para tanto. Y es que gracias a eso que sus planes estaban corriendo sin freno alguno.

Por supuesto, también Elsa había oído otras cosas, como que la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos necesitaba ser amada de forma urgente, en vista que sus padres siempre se preocuparon del reino y su hermano la ignoraba por completo.

Y sería ella, la muchacha de cabellos rubios platinados, la que emularía, sólo emularía, llenar aquel vacío emocional que la joven tenía en su corazón…

Un corazón el cual prontamente sería trisado y quebrado por completo.

Sin embargo, y por mucho que Anna se mostrase evidentemente interesada en ella, la chica debía de ir con cautela, y actuar de forma prudente… no quería hacer un movimiento apresurado y asustar a la otra muchacha.

Después de todo, ambas eran mujeres y tal amor sencillamente no podía existir, o no al menos en la sociedad en la cual se encontraban.

—Princesa Elsa, ¿algún problema?

La voz de su propio prometido sacó a la joven de sus cavilaciones, y cómo siempre había aprendido a hacer de pequeña, una helada sonrisa se esbozó en sus delgados y pálidos labios.

—En lo absoluto, príncipe Hans.

—Muy bien, porque la boda se acerca y realmente espero que su estancia en el reino sea de lo más agradable.

—Lo es, príncipe Hans, lo es —y cuando Elsa dijo eso, ella no mentía del todo.

Anna se había esmerado en cubrir cualquier tipo de capricho de ella, y también había procurado en el acto que la vida de la muchacha fuese lo más placentera posible.

—Pobre —pensó la futura monarca —. No sabe lo que le espera.

Y mientras la chica de ojos azul hielo no hacía más que maquinar y tramar futuras conjuras, esas mismas que tal vez llevarían a su destrucción a más de una persona, la joven de ojos azul verdosos no hacía más que suspirar.

—¿Algún día me dirás quién es ese príncipe, Anna?

—Uhm… no sé.

—Oh, vamos, Anna, nos conocemos desde pequeños… se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿no?

—No sé si ella… —dijo sin querer Anna.

—¡Espera un momento! —los ojos del muchacho se abrieron mucho—. ¿Has dicho _ella_?

Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron de forma profunda.

—¡Y-Yo me confundí! —y rápidamente la muchacha tapó la boca de Kristoff con su mano derecho —. Es _él_ , obviamente _él_ , Kristoff… ¿No que te había dicho que era un príncipe? —añadió Anna rápidamente.

—Mmm… —el joven miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica—. Estás muy rara y nerviosa, Anna.

Pero Anna ya no escuchaba a su amigo, puesto que ahora en escena aparecía Elsa la cual parecía estar más bella y esplendorosa que nunca.

—¿Anna…? —repitió Kristoff, moviendo su mano al frente de la cara de su amiga —. ¿Estás ahí?

—S-Sí —tartamudeó un poco la chica, tratando de mirar al chico a la cara e ignorar el simple hecho de ver a Elsa acercarse.

—Buenos días, joven Bjorman —la voz de la princesa de Arendelle era fría y helada, pero al mismo tiempo cuidadosa, como si analizara cada cosa antes de pronunciar una palabra —. Buenos días, princesa Anna.

Como era esperable, las mejillas de la menor de las dos muchachas otra vez enrojecieron, cosa que Kristoff no pudo evitar no pasar por alto.

—¿Y si…? —pensó el chico, mirando como Anna observaba a Elsa —. No… imposible —finalizó para sí mismo, más que nada queriendo creerle a su amiga.

Además, ¿cómo Anna sería capaz de algo tan aberrante, cómo lo era precisamente enamorarse de una mujer?

Elsa y Anna, siendo así, comenzaron a frecuentarse cada vez más y más, al punto de ser algo extraño no verlas juntas. Pero obviamente, nada veía malo en esa relación, ni siquiera el propio Kristoff el cual hubo sospechado alguna vez.

Al revés, Hans veía en la amistad entre su futura esposa y su hermana algo sumamente provechoso, como que Elsa echara raíces en el reino debido a esa amistad.

Sin embargo, nadie pero nadie sabía lo que la muchacha de ojos azul hielo estaba ya desde hace rato maquinando.

—¿En serio haremos un muñeco? —preguntó Anna, abriendo mucho los ojos, cuando ambas jóvenes estaban en los patios del palacio.

—Por supuesto, Anna —dijo Elsa, ya cuando ambas chicas se acostumbraron a llamarse por su nombre de pila —. ¿No qué dije que lo haríamos, cuando hubiese suficiente nieve cómo para hacerlo?

La chica de cabellos cobrizos poco menos que saltó de alegría, y sin poder aguantarse besó de forma efusiva la mejilla derecha de Elsa. Aún así, Anna después de haberle besado la mejilla salió poco menos que corriendo hacia los patios del palacete, tal y como una niña lo haría.

La muchacha de Arendelle tocó la mejilla que fue besada por Anna, y casi por poco su corazón dio un brinco.

Pero no lo hizo, puesto que parecía que el gélido y frío corazón de la princesa no derretía y no se derretiría por nada… tal vez, ni siquiera por el cálido amor de Anna.

De esta forma, la muchacha siguió a la otra princesa, y una vez que ambas estuvieron en le jardín comenzaron a montar el muñeco de nieve.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Elsa, cuando Anna le lanzó sin previo aviso alguno una bola de nieve, cuando esta estaba colocándole la zanahoria al muñeco de nieve —. ¿Sabes que eso es trampa, no?

—¡Pues pon atención! —dijo la chica de cabellos cobrizos, lanzándole otra bola de nieve a la muchacha.

De aquella manera, ambas chicas comenzaron una guerra de nieve, y fue entonces cuando de pronto Anna, tratando de esquivar una bola por parte de la otra muchacha, retrocedió y se tropezó cayendo de forma pesada al suelo.

Elsa, como era de esperarse le tendió una mano a la chica a modo de ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta vez de erguirse nuevamente tomo con fuerza la muñeca ofrecida, atrayendo a Elsa hacia el suelo, casi chocando ambos cuerpos.

—¡Eso es…! —dijo la chica de Arendelle, pero tal cercanía con el rostro de Anna, sencillamente no pudo terminar su frase.

Las miradas de las dos chicas chocaron, y cuando todo parecía indicar que la helada mirada de Elsa comenzaría a templarse, los ojos de esta se volvieron más helados y congelados que nunca.

Pero lejos de saber lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Elsa, Anna simplemente pudo mirar una cosa en el rostro de la otra chica, y esa cosa era los labios de esta, los tentadores pero a la vez distantes labios de Elsa.

Sin poder evitarlo, y en un movimiento rápido e instintivo la chica colocó su mano sobre los cabellos platinados de la princesa de Arendelle, y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba la boca de ella.

Y Elsa entonces, se vio entre dos opciones.

O respetaba a Anna, o quería a Anna, o realmente le importaba Anna y rechazaba de forma gentil beso…

O bien, lo aceptaba y con ello comenzaba a dar partida a la perdición de la muchacha.

Por unos breves fracciones de segundo, una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en los labios de la chica, sólo para después inclinarse un poco, sólo un poco y chocar sus labios con los de la otra joven.

En apariencia, el beso dado por las dos chicas fue tierno y dulce, mas todo era un montaje todo era una vil mentira.

Y aunque también era el primer beso que Elsa daba, ella antes de embriagarse por el aroma de Anna, antes de dar rienda a esa extraña sensación que comenzaba en su vientre, la chica tomó suavemente a Anna de los hombros y las dos se separaron.

Cuando las miradas de las dos chicas se encontraron, la princesa de Arandelle se encontró con el sonrojado rostro de Anna, la cual además estaba ligeramente agitada.

—Yo… — comenzó a tartamudear la más joven de ambas.

—Tranquila —y Elsa deslizó con su dedo índice un mechón del rostro de Anna —. Será nuestro secreto, un beso entre hermanas, ¿de acuerdo?

La otra chica asintió con la cabeza, al borde de llorar.

Sin embargo, aquel beso podía ser muchas cosas, menos un beso entre hermanas.

Aunque tal vez aquel incidente podría haber alejado a las dos muchachas, estas se volvieron más inseparables como si el hecho de compartir un secreto, aquel beso dado, las hicieran cómplices o algo así.

O bueno, eso al menos Anna de forma ferviente creía.

—Muy bien, ya está lista nuestra fecha para casarnos, princesa Elsa — dijo Hans, casi a una semana entre el beso de Elsa y Anna.

Mientras que la princesa de Arendelle se limitó a fijar su mirada, más dura que nunca, en él que sería su futuro esposo, la otra muchacha casi escupió el té que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué era eso que Elsa, _su_ Elsa, estaba por casarse?

De acuerdo, ella estaba consciente que algún día ella se casaría con Hans, pero jamás pensó que todo llegaría tan rápido, tan de frente, tan de golpe… sobre todo después de ese beso que la hacía cómplices.

—¿Cuándo es la fecha, príncipe Hans?

—En tres semanas —el muchacho parecía estar más dichoso que nunca —. Ya hemos enviado las invitaciones y…

—Espere un momento —la voz de Elsa sonaba algo molesta —. ¿Cuándo hizo eso, sin mi consentimiento?

—Vamos, princesa, eso no es trabajo para usted —hablaba Hans como si estuviese diciendo lo más obvio del mundo —. Los hombres nacimos para gobernar, las mujeres para apoyarlos, ¿entiende?

Y no, Elsa no entendía.

Aún así, la prudencia y sobriedad de la muchacha pudo más que sus impulsos, y se limitó a seguir bebiendo su té.

Pero no importaba, en serio que no… y es que el sufrimiento que le provocaría a Anna pagaría y zanjaría cualquier cosa que tuviese pendiente con Hans, o incluso con el reino de Las Islas del Sur.

—Como sea —y Hans dio como respuesta de Elsa su silencio —. Hoy vendrá al palacio Hilde, la modista de la corte la cual diseñará su vestido de bodas, a eso de las cinco… así que esté lista a esa hora.

—Paciencia, Elsa, paciencia —se dijo la chica a sí misma, como si fuese un suplicio aguantar los caprichos o decisiones de Hans, cosa que en la práctica así lo era.

Ya cuando fue la hora indicada, Elsa estaba junto a Anna en la alcoba de la futura reina, esperaron pacientes a al modista la cual llegó algunos minutos retrasada.

—¿Podría usted desvestirse, princesa? —preguntó la mujer, la cual debía estar entre sus cuarenta o cincuenta años.

—Claro —y cuando Elsa respondió, fijó de forma intensa sus ojos azul hielo en el rostro de Anna, la cual al darse cuenta que era observada por ella, al mismo tiempo que se desvestía, se sonrojó por completo.

Pero prontamente la mirada de Anna se desprendió de los ojos de Elsa, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recorrer la silueta de la que sería prontamente su cuñada. Sin quererlo, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y tuvo que tragar con dificultad.

Y es que ver a Elsa desnudarse frente suyo, era por lejos una de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado en su corta vida.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, a la hora de cenar, Anna sencillamente no podría mirar a la cara a Elsa, más que nada porque cada vez que lo hacía a su mente llegaba de forma automática la imagen de la otra chica desnudarse.

—¿Y cómo encontraste el vestido de la princesa Elsa, Anna? —habló Hans, sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos en lo absoluto inocentes.

—¿Su… vestido?

—Sí, él que hoy Hilde diseñó para la princesa Elsa, ¿no qué también estuviste ahí?

—Oh sí —la chica otra vez tragó con dificultad, en ese día —. Estaba muy… hermoso.

Y Elsa, sintiéndose triunfal, bebió algo de vino.

El espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

 **¡Sería genial si dejaran algún review! Ustedes saben lo bien que me hacen (:**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **CÓMIC YURI ORIGINAL**

 **kireifancomics . blogspot .cl/**

 **SE NECESITA DISEÑADOR DE BLOG.**

 **ESTOY VENDIENDO UN CÓMIC MÍO EN PAPEL, INTERESADOS CONTÁCTENME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi regalo ultra atrasado de Navidad para ustedes xD. Espero pronto subir más capítulos de mis otros fics, pero no prometo nada u,u. VEAN MI PERFIL.**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Nieve**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Por E. Waters_

El último mes había sido sumamente ajetreado para las personas que habitaban en el palacio real, del reino de Las Islas del Sur, cosa no extraña considerando que el príncipe Hans, ya a punto de cumplir sus veintiún años de edad, se casaría con la hermosa princesa Elsa.

Todos parecían estar felices, muy felices, puesto que aquella boda no era otra boda común entre nobles, sino que a la vez era una especie de unión entre aquel reino y Arendelle, los cuales habían estado hace poco en plena guerra.

Sin embargo, había dos personas que no estaban satisfechas del todo con esa tan ventajosa unión, entre los herederos de los reinos más poderosos del orbe.

Y una de esas personas era justamente la princesa Elsa, la novia.

Por supuesto, ella sabía muy bien que con ese ligamiento ella accedería a un poder inimaginable, un poder que ningún monarca de su tierra natal hubiese imaginado, pero ¿a qué costo?

Sí, sí, sí, era obvio que ella sería oficialmente la reina, por así decirlo, pero a la vez sabía muy bien que Hans jamás la dejaría trabajar a sus expensas, ser ella misma.

—Como le dije, princesa Elsa, usted sólo debe preocuparse que cómo se verá con su vestido, y nada más —decía siempre su futuro esposo, cuando ella intentaba opinar sobre cómo sería la boda real.

Y eso, que su futuro esposo la subestimara de esa forma, la ofuscaba mucho, mucho, mucho.

Pero Elsa siempre ganaba, Elsa siempre triunfaba, aún cuando su victoria y venganza estuviese sutilmente insinuada, sutilmente camuflada.

Y es que había otra persona más descontenta con esa boda, y esa persona era la princesa Anna, futura cuñada de la joven de ojos azul hielo.

Anna, ingenuamente, pensaba que Elsa no sabía nada, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Es más, la futura reina sabía muy bien las cosas que causaba en la hermana de su prometido, sabía el dolor, la desesperación y la frustración.

Ciertamente, Elsa no daría ni un solo paso atrás, aún cuando su víctima fuese tal vez algo así como lo más cercano, a una amiga. Después de todo, la muchacha había crecido para ser un arma de guerra, no para hacer amigos.

Pero no, lo que la joven deseaba de Anna, no era una simple amistad.

No, si ella realmente ansiaba vengarse de ese infame reino, haría sufrir a Anna, haría sentir dolor a Anna, haría incluso que Anna se arrepintiese de siquiera estar viva.

Una cruel sonrisa se formó en los delgados y pálidos labios de la chica.

Y sí, era cierto, había en ocasiones, escasas ocasiones, en donde estaba a punto de arrepentirse, a punto de retractarse, mas al recordar la masacre que sus padres vivieron, nuevamente se apegaba al plan.

Aunque claro, Elsa jamás pensó que sería tan… placentero, llevar a cabo aquella venganza.

Los besos entre ambas, pasaron de ser escasos y puntuales, a hacer cada vez más y más frecuentes.

Cierto, aquella acción había nacido de un ´tonto' juego entre ellas dos, un juego que a veces se tornaba serio y hasta algo peligroso.

—Nos pueden ver, Elsa — decía a menudo la chica de cabellos cobrizos, mientras su futura cuñada la acallaba a la joven con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Relájate, Anna — susurraba entonces la futura reina, mientras mordisqueaba sutilmente la oreja de la otra chica.

Nadie sospechó nada, ni siquiera Kristoff que estaba aún así algo intrigado por el raro y peculiar comportamiento, de la que era al fin y al cabo era su única amiga. ¿Qué ocultaba la siempre inocente Anna, con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas?

Anna, tal vez, sufriría inclusive más que la propia Elsa, pero esto último le era sumamente satisfactorio para ella.

Porque nadie, pero nadie se reiría en su cara, porque nadie, pero nadie saldría ileso de todo esto, sin que antes ella cumpliese su fin, aún cuando Anna, la pobre Anna, recibiría probablemente todo el daño.

El corazón de la princesa de las Islas del Sur, latió con mucha, pero con mucha fuerza, cuando sintió como de pronto la mano de la futura esposa de su hermana, tocaba aunque con algo de discreción uno de sus pechos.

Un gemido salió de la boca de la menor de ambas chicas, mientras la otra seguía con sus cada vez más osadas acciones.

Y sí, era cierto, Anna a pesar de haber tenido una feliz infancia, jamás se había sentido tan contenta y plena como lo estaba sintiendo precisamente ahora.

Ella estaba segura; Elsa de Arendelle era el amor de su vida, y hasta imaginaba que se escaparían juntas, que la otra joven abdicaría de su puesto como futura soberana, y que ambas vivirían juntas y felices por siempre, lejos de todos, lejos de todas.

Pero los fantasiosos planes de Anna estaban más que alejados de los planes de Elsa.

—Te amo.

Cuando Anna le dijo eso a Elsa, esta última detuvo su proceder, como quedándose algo sorprendida, algo impactada.

Cierto, ella justo quería eso, enamorar a Anna, pero ahora que justamente lo estaba haciendo algo se removió en ella.

Algo que no le gustó para nada a la muchacha.

—¿Pasó algo, Elsa? —preguntó Anna, mirando preocupada, a la que era ya casi prácticamente su amante.

—Nada.

Los días siendo así, pasaron de forma rápida para las dos chicas, las dos muy ocupadas una de la otra, aún cuando la intención que tenían eran completamente diferentes. Mientras Anna amaba, Elsa se vengaba.

—Ella se irá conmigo, estoy segura que sí —se repetía una y otra vez la chica de pecas en su cara, la cual aún no reunía el valor suficiente como para proponerle a Elsa su plan, ese en que ellas dos se amarían por siempre.

Por siempre…

—¡Hola, Elsa…!

Pero se quedó Anna helada, completamente helada, al ver como ella, _su_ Elsa, besaba en los labios a Hans.

Nunca había la había visto besarlo, aún cuando era lógico considerando que ellos dos estaban comprometidos.

Elsa se separó lentamente de su futuro marido, y posó esos estoicos y fríos ojos en Anna, como si ellas sólo fuesen cuñadas y nada más que eso.

—Oh, hola, hermanita —dijo Hans mirando muy contento a Anna, y es que ambos pensaban que eran correspondidos, en cierta forma, por Elsa al punto de que ella desease compartir su vida con ellos.

Mas ambos hermanos se equivocaban, y lo hacían de forma rotunda.

—Buenos días, Anna —saludó entonces Elsa, mirando con una cruel indiferencia a la chica.

Y ella, la princesa, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Sin embargo, la muchacha de cabellos platinados no fue con ella, no fue con ella para consolarla al respecto y decirle que ella le amaba de forma absolutamente correspondida.

No, no lo hizo, y no lo hizo porque sencillamente no se encontraba en su calculador y horrible plan.

Toda la cena, Anna la pasó con los ojos enrojecidos y cuando no soportó más, y diciendo que estaba algo resfriada, tuvo que retirarse del comedor real e ir directamente hacia su habitación.

Lloró.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, aún cuando la chica ni sospechaba ni un solo poco que el dolor que sufriría ahora era casi ínfimo, del dolor que sentiría en los próximos siguientes meses.

Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su alcoba, y antes de que ella tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de abrirla, la persona que había tocado entró a la pieza de la chica.

—Anna.

La aludida alzó el rostro, y sus ojos verde azulados se encontraron con los ojos azul hielo de la propia Elsa.

—Vete.

—No seas infantil, Anna, sabes que debo fingir estar bien con Hans… en dos semanas más, nos casamos.

—¿Q-qué?

Y algo quedó atragantado en la garganta de la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos.

—Vamos, ambas sabíamos que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría.

La chica quiso entonces decirle a Elsa lo de su magnífico plan, proponerle esa vida humilde, pero feliz que las dos podrían tener juntas, mas cuando su mirada chocó con la de su futura cuñada, ella entendió.

Elsa de Arendelle no abandonaría su legado, ese legado que sus padres al morir confiaron en ella, ni siquiera por ella.

Ni siquiera por ella…

—Anna, mírame a los ojos —pidió Elsa, colocando su delicada mano sobre el mentón de Anna, cosa que la obligase verle en su mirada —. Yo jamás amaré a Hans, pero ¿ves lo conveniente que es para nosotras, que me case con tu hermano? Él será sólo una pantalla… en secreto sólo te amaré a ti.

Y cuando la princesa de ojos azul hielo dijo eso, ella casi, sólo casi se tragó esa vil mentira.

Siendo así, Anna se abalanzó sobre la esbelta y delineada figura de Elsa, y hundió su rostro en el pecho de esta, llenándola de dulces lágrimas.

Ella debería de estar feliz.

Anna ahora sabía que aunque Hans y Elsa fuesen esposos, esta última sólo la amaría a ella y a nadie más.

Pero eso era mentira, una falsedad.

Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que más Elsa de Arendelle amaba realmente en el mundo, era su reino, su sangre, su estirpe, a sí misma.

Ni a Hans, ni a Anna, aún cuando estos dos estuviesen completamente convencidos de lo contrario.

El día de la boda real cada vez se hacía más y más cercano, y Anna no era la única que sufría con eso; Elsa, a pesar de que tenía ya todo un plan tramado en su cabeza, y a pesar de que estaba muy segura de su proceder, el solo hecho de pensar en consumar su matrimonio con Hans, era una autentica tortura.

Y es que ella quiera reconocerlo o no, era _agradable_ estar con Anna.

—No pienses cosas raras, Elsa — se decía la muchacha a sí misma.

Se suponía que ella sólo mantenía esa especie de peculiar relación con su futura hermana en ley, porque quería hacerla sufrir, puesto que la princesa era el vivo recuerdo de los reyes de las Islas del Sur, esos mismos que asesinaron y masacraron a sus propios progenitores.

Venganza.

Elsa sólo podía pensar en eso, y en nada más.

Eso era lo 'correcto', esa era lo esperado, eso era lo que ella 'debía' de hacer por su linaje, por su amado pueblo.

Cuando la joven abrió sus ojos, se encontró en la cama de Anna, aunque eso no quería decir que ambas hubiesen tenido relaciones, ni mucho menos. No, en vez de eso la otra princesa se encontraba acurrucada e el regazo de Elsa, apoyando su bonito rostro sobre su pecho.

Pero el helado corazón de la próxima reina de esas tierras, ni siquiera se entibió ante tan adorable y tierna escena.

De esta forma, la joven salió de la cama de la otra muchacha, dejando un helado hueco en su lugar, y los más discretamente posible salió de esa habitación y se dirigió a la suya, cosa no difícil considerando que ambas piezas estaban al lado de la otra.

Se recostó en su cama, se cobijó hasta el pecho, y se preguntó si realmente su plan sería exitoso, puesto que había en escasos segundos, en donde ella dudaba de la efectividad de este.

Después de todo, Anna de las Islas del Sur, había sido la única persona en toda su vida quien se había acercado a Elsa, no a la princesa Elsa, cosa muy significativa.

Divagando y divagando, pronto la chica se encontró dormida y aunque ella no lo quisiese asumir a la mañana siguiente, en sus sueños aparecieron unos dulces ojos verde azulados, que le inspiraban un sentimiento casi olvidado para ella.

Y ese sentimiento, era amor.

—Entonces, ¿mi hermana será su dama de honor, princesa Elsa? —preguntó Hans a su prometida, ya a dos días de la boda.

—Sí, creo que es lo más adecuado.

—Perfecto —y una sonrisa fanfarrona apareció en el rostro del chico —, Anna, ¿supongo que estás de acuerdo, no?

Pero Anna no pudo responder de forma inmediata.

Si bien, la noche anterior la había pasado acurrucada junto a Elsa, aún cuando esta última se haya ido al amanecer, ahora mismo se sentía más alejada que nunca de ella.

—¿Anna…?

—Oh… —y los ojos de la princesa se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban —, sí, sí, será un honor para mí.

Hans miró extrañado a su hermana, más que nada porque ella era pésima mintiendo, y a la vez él la conocía muy bien.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿por qué su dulce e inocente hermana, le estaría a él mintiendo?

Elsa se limitó a seguir bebiendo su té, cuando en verdad tenía una relevancia extrema. Sin embargo, y como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, nadie se imaginaba ni en sus más descabelladas especulaciones lo que la chica de Arendelle tenía planeado hacer con la familia real de ese reino.

—Muy pronto, muy pronto mi venganza será completa —se dijo ella a sí misma, observando silenciosa y discreta a su futura cuñada.

Y cuando ya todos pensaban que la plenitud llegaría a esas tierras, que la unión entre esos dos reinos sería más que exitosa, sombríamente en su alcoba Elsa pensaba, pensaba y pensaba…

¿Podría ella culminar su cometido?

—Por supuesto que sí — se dijo ella a sí misma, y fue cuando sus helados ojos se mostraron más oscuros que nunca.

Una oscuridad que contrastaba con los dulces ojos de Anna, que tanto a ella observaban.

 **¡Si dejaran un review les agradecería mucho ^-^!**

 **Y he abierto un blog con mis cómics, así que si pueden visítenlo y dejen comentarios constructivos en este =P.**

 **Nos leemos…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uffff… hace MUCHO que no actualizaba, pero es porque estoy metida en otro proyectos, los cuales al final les contaré (: . Bueno, decidí actualizar este fic porque es él que por ahora, tenía más inspiración. Eso… ¡disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Nieve**

 **Capítulo V**

 _Por E. Waters_

La boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y con ello la consumación de los planes y conjuras que la princesa de cabello rubios platinados tenía en su cabeza, esa cabeza siempre llevada por el dolor, por la venganza, por el rencor.

Sin embargo, aunque en cierta forma la que más perdía por esa patética unión era Elsa, debido a que tendría que limitarse a ser simplemente la esposa del rey, casi una sumisa consorte de Hans, la realidad era otra, una muy distinta…

Y es que Anna de las Islas del Sur, creía que en cualquier momento desfallecería.

No podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía evitarlo; ella amaba, amaba prácticamente con locura a la que sería su futura cuñada, a su futura hermana en ley, pero a veces dudaba que fuese por entera correspondida, aún cuando se besaban a escondidas.

Besos, que la verdad de las cosas, cara vez se alejaban más y más, todo por el plan que la propia Elsa había estructurado en su gélida mente, siempre teniendo como soporte a su helado corazón.

—Anna, te vez pésimo… ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó Kristoff a su amiga, cuando le vio pasar por las caballerizas, con unas marcadas ojeras debajo de esos ojos, que comúnmente siempre brillaban.

Que brillaba precisamente para Elsa, aún cuando ella le mirase más estoica que nunca.

—No, nada, es sólo por el ajetreo de la boda real… ya sabes, soy la dama de honor y debo estar en muchos ensayos, y cosas así.

Y aunque ella no mentía, a Kristoff le pareció que ella no decía toda la verdad al respecto.

—Anna, si necesitas algo…

—Estoy bien, Kristoff, en serio —los ojos de la princesa se fijaron en los marrones del paje —, si llego a necesitar tu ayuda, ten por seguro que la pediré.

El joven se quedó mirando a la chica por unos breves instantes, antes de finalmente dejaroa ir.

Y mientras Anna sufría más que nunca, Elsa se encontraba encerrada en su alcoba, revisando documentos y los tratados de paz firmados por ambas partes, y las clausulas de que qué pasaría si sucediesen ciertas cosas.

Ella tenía un plan, un brillante plan entre manos, y en cierta manera Anna le ayudaría a consumarlo de forma completa.

—Hans no sabe que qué le sucederá —se dijo ella a sí misma, siempre sonriendo de esa enigmática forma.

Y es que el príncipe heredero se sentía más triunfal y seguro que nunca; Elsa había actuado de forma astuta, muy astuta, al punto de engañar a su futuro esposo y hacerle creer que él la tenía en sus manos.

Pero era mentira, todo era mentira.

—Princesa Elsa, es hora del ensayo —fue lo que escuchó la muchacha, cuando fue el propio Olaf quien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

—En seguida voy —respondió ella, y guardó rápidamente esos importantes papeles en un cajón de su escritorio, bajo llave.

Por ese entonces, y ya a una semana de la ceremonia oficial, que Elsa y Anna apenas sí tenían momentos a solas, todo por el ajetreo del casamiento.

Y la chica pecosa, siempre valiente, siempre llena de bravura, ahora mismo no le quedaba el coraje suficiente como para confesarse totalmente a la otra joven, y el acto proponerle esa huida que tanto deseaba.

Que tanto deseaba, aún cuando ella sabía en el fondo que Elsa lo más deseaba era precisamente reinar.

—Se ve preciosa, princesa Elsa —elogió Hans a su prometida, aún cuando ella no usara el vestido que usaría para la boda en sí.

—Muchas gracias, príncipe Hans —y ella sonrió, sonrió como si realmente se contentase con el hecho de casarse con aquel hombre, con el hecho de compartir toda su vida con él y tenerle como el padre de sus hijos.

Pero Hans no sabía nada.

Nada, nada, nada.

En realidad, nadie sabía nada; la chica de ojos azul hielo había actuado de tal forma, de tal manera, que en verdad que todos ignoraban en las Islas del Sur, lo que ella ya estaba tramando de hace mucho.

Ya cuando finalizó el ensayo, los ojos de la princesa de Arendelle de posaron de forma momentánea en la mirada de Anna, y cuando lo hizo ella pudo percibir el latente dolor en sus ojos.

Pero no, ella no echaría pie atrás, en serio que no.

—Nos vemos donde siempre — le susurró Elsa a la que era ya casi su amante, de forma prudente y discreta, cuando la comitiva real estaba abandonando la catedral de St. Joseph.

La mirada de la chica de cabellos cobrizos abrió mucho, mucho sus ojos, unos ojos que tenían tintes de una secreta esperanza, puesto que Anna se caracterizaba especialmente por ser algo ingenua, algo inocentona.

Siendo así, ella se tuvo que reprimir a ver como Elsa y Hans caminaban tomados del brazo, como si se tratasen de la pareja ideal o algo por el estilo, y decirse e insistirse mentalmente a que ellas estarían juntas de _verdad_ , y que lo que sucedía con Hans era mentira, sólo mentira.

Después de todo, todos juraban en el palacio que la princesa de Arendelle y el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, eran en verdad la pareja idílica, la pareja ideal.

Y en verdad, eso no era extraño de pensar, teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran guapos, que ambos poseían linaje y que simplemente ambos juntos parecían resplandecer.

—Será un matrimonio exitoso y tendrás hermosos hijos —era lo que toda la nobleza del reino decía, cuando veían a los prometidos juntos en una de esas tantas reuniones, que los aristócratas del mismo reino organizaban.

—¿Y usted, princesa Anna, ya le han designado un prometido?

Cuando el duque de North le dijo inocentemente esa pregunta a la muchacha, esta estuvo a punto de escupir lo que estaba bebiendo. Estuvo a segundos de decir algo, cuando el propio Hans se adelantó.

—Después de mi boda con la princesa Elsa, se decidirá eso.

Los ojos de Anna, entonces, se abrieron mucho; ciertamente, ella simplemente no podía admitir en su cabeza que alguien que no fuese Elsa la tocase, no al menos de esa forma tan íntima, tan especial.

De pronto, la joven de cabellos cobrizos sintió la mirada helada de su futura cuñada sobre ella, una mirada extraña, una mirada misteriosa, una mirada difícil de explicar.

—¿Y ya tiene candidatos? —preguntó otra vez el duque, como interesándose en el tema.

—Pues tenemos una lista y…

—¡Hermano, jamás me lo habías contado! —exclamó Anna, sintiéndose de pronto pasada a llevar.

—Anna, los temas políticos sólo le corresponden a los hombres… usted como mujer que es, debe acatar lo que yo le diga y punto —dijo Hans algo pomposo.

La muchacha quiso rebatir, quiso decir algo más, pero fue cuando sintió la helada mirada de la otra princesa, sobre ella.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, hasta que llegó el momento de que Anna y Elsa se reuniesen, siempre en la misma hora, siempre en el mismo lugar, casi como si ya se tratase de una rutina entre ambas.

—Elsa… ¿tú me amas? —se atrevió a preguntar Anna, posando sus suplicantes ojos en los de la joven, la cual a pesar de todo siempre mantenía su mirada fría y estoica.

Pero en vez de responderle, en vez de decirle algo, la mayor de ambas chicas de acercó a la menor, la rodeó por la cintura, y finalmente posó de manera cuidadosa y suave, como si realmente amase la joven, en sus labios.

Y Anna, contentándose con esa especie de respuesta, no hizo más que corresponder ansiosa aquel beso.

Se besaron por largo rato, tocándose cada vez más atrevidamente, sobre todo por parte de Elsa, pero fue esta misma que puso punto final a esa situación, para desanimo y decepción de la otra muchacha.

—¿No puedes quedarte un rato más…? —preguntó ansiosa Anna, a lo que Elsa sencillamente colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la joven.

—No debemos despertar sospechas.

Y dicho esto, la futura monarca se levantó de la cama de Anna, siempre dejando ese deje helado en las sábanas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación sin decirle palabra alguna a la otra chica.

Todo estaba yendo perfecto, todo estaba sucediendo tal y como debía de ser.

Tenía la joven de Arendelle a ambos hermanos en la palma de la mano. Anna creía ciegamente que ella la amaba de forma genuina, a la vez que Hans, el muy ególatra, pensaba que ella se contentaba con el simple hecho de estar con él.

Una sonrisa de lo más astuta se formó en los delgados y pálidos labios de la chica.

Y todo hubiese seguido igual de bien para ella, hasta que un día dando un paseo por los extensos patios del palacio, pudo observar como Anna hablaba animadamente con Kristoff, el mismo el cual en su primer día en el palacio, Anna aseguró no estar enamorada de él.

Pero algo pasó en ella, algo se removió en el estomago de esta.

—Boberías, Elsa, sólo boberías — se dijo ella de forma interna.

De todas formas, la chica tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, que reparar en esa molesta, para ella, relación entre Anna y el paje.

No, ella ahora debía de preocuparse de su futuro, un futuro en donde en realidad estaba intrincado no solo el personal, sino que a la vez el de Arendelle, el de las Islas del Sur.

Un futuro, el cual por cierto, Hans no estaba incluido.

Siendo así, y de inevitablemente llegó el día en el cual tanto Elsa como Hans debía de dar el 'si' para que su matrimonio fuese ya un hecho, mas la noche anterior en vez de que la novia la pasase en su habitación como debía de ser, ella golpeó la puerta de la que sería su hermana por ley.

—¿Estás, Anna?

Cuando la aludida escuchó la voz de la otra joven, su corazón dio un doloroso brinco, y sin pensárselo siquiera un segundo casi corrió a abrirle la puerta.

—Elsa, yo…

Pero antes que la chica de pecosas mejillas pudiese decir algo más, la propia Elsa colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de esta, y posó de forma un tanto brusca sus labios sobre los de ella, casi, sólo casi como la necesitase.

Pero más que necesitarla, era más bien un capricho.

Y era un capricho, porque lo que la joven ansiaba era ser tocada por una persona la cual le amaba, no alguien cómo Hans, el cual estaba por ella por mera conveniencia, y hasta cierto punto por algo de superficial lujuria.

Los besos entre ambas eran cada vez más y más intensos, hasta el punto de que de forma ansiosa la lengua de Elsa se introdujese en la cálida boca de Anna.

Las manos de ella sobre su pecho, las manos de la otra sobre su espalda.

Ambas jóvenes se perdieron en el deseo, un deseo que para Anna era amor, y un deseo que para Elsa, la verdad de las cosas, era más carnal, más antojadizo.

Pero ella, la futura reina, posiblemente se arrepentiría de sus egoístas acciones.

—Te amo, Elsa, te amo —susurró la princesa en el oído de la otra joven, y cuando lo hizo la chica en cierta forma reaccionó y detuvo todos sus intensos y provocadores movimientos.

Ella no podía amarla, al menos no por ahora.

Y es que tanta era su venganza y rencor, que sencillamente no podía tener ningún sentimiento de 'amor verdadero', por Anna, y aunque ella seguía empeñada en su plan, por breves instantes sintió compasión de la otra muchacha.

Por ahora no haría nada más, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que abandonaría su plan… no, estos seguirían, solamente los retrasaría un poco, sólo un poco.

—Lo siento, Anna, pero no puedo.

—¿No… puedes? —los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho —, ¿es por Hans? ¿Acaso tú… lo amas?

—No —dijo rápidamente la joven —, es sencillamente que mañana debo despertarme temprano y no quiero por ningún motivo que algo retrase o obstaculice la boda con tu hermano.

Anna miró a Elsa profundamente dolida, y pensó y creyó al mismo tiempo, que la que persona a la que más amaba estaba enamorada de su hermano, en vista que no encontraba otra explicación de por qué Elsa se retractaba de esa forma.

La muchacha de ojos azul hielo miró como el rostro de Anna mostraba dolor y rechazo al mismo tiempo, y entonces ella, la chica de ojos azul hielo, creyó que en parte su venganza estaba un tanto saldada.

Pero no era suficiente; nada era suficiente.

Al día siguiente, y apenas salió el sol, los criados atendieron a la alcoba de Elsa, y rápidamente comenzaron a arreglarla para su boda.

—Debes sentirte feliz, Elsa, todo está saliendo tal cual lo querías — se dijo la novia a sí misma, pero apareció la dolida mirada de la hermana de su futuro esposo, en su cabeza.

¿Por qué…?

Aún así, la muchacha mantuvo su temple firme y con la cabeza en alto y con su mirada siempre estoica, ingresó a la catedral de St. Joseph, y sus ojos se mantuvieron al frente, aunque con la mirada perdida.

—¿Está feliz, princesa? —le preguntó Olaf a Anna —, después de todo, usted y la princesa Elsa son muy amigas, y ahora serán hermanas en ley.

—Por supuesto — mas Anna no sabía mentir, por lo cual el criado miró con suma preocupación a la muchacha.

De esta manera, el sacerdote comenzó a recitar los votos matrimoniales, votos los cuales Elsa a pesar de todo pensaba respetar a la perfección, o al menos en su gran mayoría, puesto que ella tenía un plan.

Un plan el cual nadie sospechaba, puesto que ella había sido tan cautelosa, tan astuta, que sencillamente nadie podía saberlo.

—¿Y usted, Elsa de Arendelle, acepta a Hans de las Islas del Sur, como su futuro esposo?

Los ojos de Anna miraron suplicantes a la figura de la novia, aún sabiendo que no podía hacer nada como para evitarlo.

—Sí, acepto —dijo limpia y de forma pulcra Elsa, no alterándose ni un solo poco.

Y Anna creyó que nunca más podría volver a ser feliz.

Nunca.

 **Si dejasen review sería genial ^-^, como ya les he dicho me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Ahora,** **importante,** **estoy haciendo un cómic yuri con Ookami Elsa, siendo yo la guionista y ella la dibujante.**

 **Busquen e f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k:**

 **Viejos Conocidos**

 **Y denle like, para que se publique en papel (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sip, desde hacía mucho que no actualizaba nada de Frozen, pero hoy me dio algo de inspiración, y logré hacer este capítulo, el cual sé que no será de mucho agrado… pero bueno, léanlo y verán xD. Por favor, lean hasta el final, que haré un anuncio o.o. ¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Nieve**

 **Capítulo VI**

 _Por E. Waters_

Anna entonces sintió sus piernas flaquear, y una especie de evidente mareo comenzó a masificarse por su cuerpo por completo, al mismo tiempo en el cual sus ojos horrorizados observaban cómo Elsa, _su_ Elsa, besaba a Hans en los labios.

Por supuesto, aquel casto y sobrio beso, no era ni remotamente parecido a los que ella y la otra princesa se daban a escondidas, sin embargo eso a la muchacha le importó poco y nada.

El punto era que ahora, al menos en cuanto a leyes se refería, Elsa de Arendelle era de Hans, y eso la joven no podía aceptarlo…

Sencillamente, no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Sucede algo, princesa? —preguntó Olaf a la chica, cuando vio que su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido, casi sin color alguno.

Anna, en serio, pero en serio quiso decir que sí, pero en vez de eso miró muda a la que ya era ahora su cuñada, quien le correspondió la mirada, una mirada tan, pero tan fría como los poderes de hielo de la muchacha misma.

—Yo… —pero la chica no pudo ni siquiera seguir articulando palabra alguna, puesto que cayó de forma pesada sobre los brazos del sirviente, como no pudiendo más soportar la presión que invadía su cuerpo por completo.

Todos los presentes en esa fastuosa ceremonia, cambiaron su atención de la pareja de los recién casados, a la menuda figura de Anna sostenida por el mismo Olaf.

Y sin embargo, aunque ella sabía que todo era su culpa, una satisfecha sonrisa apareció en los labios delgados y pálidos de Elsa… después de todo, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, tomando en cuenta que toda su ira, todo su rencor, estaba precisamente dirigidos hacia la hermana del que era ahora su esposo.

¿Injusto? ¿Cruel acaso?

Sí, todo eso era muy, muy posible, pero eso a la muchacha de cabellos platinados le importaba poco y nada, tomando en cuenta que los fallecidos monarcas de las Islas del Sur, habían sido así de viles con su pueblo, con su familia.

—¡Llamen a un doctor, la princesa se ha desmayado! —anunció entonces Olaf, mirando con una genuina expresión de preocupación a la chica de pecas en el rostro.

Todos en la catedral comenzaron a alterarse, y es que no podían pasar por alto que la hermana menor del recién casado, había sufrido un desmayo.

Siendo así, y de esa forma, la boda se vio por interrumpida, pero ya los novios estaban casados ante la ley, ante Dios, y ya nadie nada podía hacer algo al respecto.

Un doctor vino a la catedral, y ante la preocupada expresión de los invitados, se llevó junto a otros pajes del ya casi Rey, en camilla a Anna en dirección al palacio.

—Por favor, no se exalten —anunció Hans, una vez que ya Anna fue metida en un carruaje, en dirección a su hogar —, la fiesta se llevará aún a cabo. Los que estén convidados, se les pide que se dirijan al palacio real.

Y es que nadie echaría a perder los que el muchacho había planeado durante meses.

Todo estaba, o al menos eso él creía, saliendo justo como pensaba; Elsa estaba magnífica y bella, él mañana cumplía la mayoría de edad, y con ello se convertiría en soberano de las Islas del Sur y Arendelle, en vista que ahora los reinos estaban unificados, y para más sus fallecidos padres el habían dejado a él (y a su hermana), un inmenso legado.

Una sonrisa astuta se esbozó en la boca del chico, sin sospechar ni siquiera un poco lo que su consorte pensaba y planeaba al respecto.

Porque, y en realidad, la única persona de esta extraña situación que estaba completamente ganando y cumpliendo de forma efectiva sus ambiciosas estrategias, era precisamente Elsa.

Si bien, no 'LA' monarca, en vista que debido a su condición de mujer, y al menos por ahora, sólo podía aspirar al puesto de consorte, todo lo demás estaba resultando tal y cómo ella quería.

Hans, embobado entre el poder que obtendría y su belleza, ahora estaba sus pies, se había ganado muchos aliados internos, pero por sobre todo estaba logrando uno de sus objeitvos mayores… y uno era precisamente vengarse.

Y al menos esta vez, la que pagaría sería Anna.

La fiesta, cómo era de esperarse, fue opulenta, elegante, acorde a la moda de ese entonces y hasta algo pomposa.

Todos sonreían, no sólo por el hecho que dos personas habían unido sus vidas, sino más bien porque aquella boda significaba ya la paz entre dos reinos, la paz de una terrible guerra que dejado más de una secuela.

Pero para Elsa no era suficiente… Nunca era suficiente.

Anna ya estaba pagando, mas a la próxima reina consorte (¡y cómo odiaba ese término!), su venganza no terminaba allí.

Porque quien gobernaría ahí no sería Hans, sino que ella misma.

Una conjura se estaba planeando, una conjura se estaba construyendo y armando. Una conjura, que no sólo eran partícipes miembros del reino de Arandelle, sino que también de las Islas del Sur.

Después de todo, el príncipe Hans, podía ser heredero directo y por excelencia, pero hablando con la verdad, era un total inepto, un total y sobrado inepto, que probablemente llevaría ambos reinos, ahora en solo uno, a la ruina.

Sin embargo, todo se harías lento y de forma sinuosa, de tal manera que nadie se diese cuenta de semejante plan.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias por asistir —dijo ahora Hans, levantándose de su puesto, el cual se encontraba en la cabecera —, les aseguro que junto a mi consorte Elsa, haremos este reino uno mucho mejor.

Los aplausos inundaron el comedor real, a la vez que el chico mantenía una arrogante sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

¿Qué podría él haber imaginado, en su ególatra cabeza, que ahora mismo su propia derrota y caída, se estaba armando?

Pero, ¡ah!, aún no era el tiempo… y en realidad, sólo Elsa sabía el momento indicado en el cual se diese el inicio a ese golpe.

Como era de esperarse, los invitados se fueron sumamente satisfechos de de esa inmensa fiesta, y fue cuando los recién casados tendrían ahora su noche nupcial.

Los ojos verdes de Hans, más libidinosos que nunca, se posaron sobre la agraciada figura de _su_ esposa, creyéndose poco menos el dueño de la princesa por el hecho de que ella hubiese firmando un documento.

Un documento, que aunque él no sabía, había sido su perdición al haberlo firmado.

La mirada de Elsa, más helada que nunca, chocó con la de Hans, y entonces ella supo que debía de cumplir, por decirlo alguna forma, su deber como esposa, aún cuando lo que menos quisiese ella era ser tocada precisamente por él.

Pero si ella debía de entregarse a Hans, para conseguir lo que le había prometido a su padre, ¡a su pueblo!, ella pues bien lo haría.

Lo haría, aunque fuese la situación más desagradable en su vida.

—Esperé por mucho tiempo este momento, Elsa —dijo Hans al oído de la joven, la cual se sintió algo asqueada ante ello.

Bueno, de acuerdo, tal vez _muy_ asqueada.

Los besos de Hans no tenían nada que ver con los besos de Anna.

No, los besos de Anna eran dulces, muy dulces casi hasta al punto de enternecer y entibiar un poco su frío y helado corazón… Los de Hans, eran bruscos, torpes, llenos de lujuria, una lujuria sin 'cariño', cómo eran los besos de la otra muchacha.

Pero ella tenía que hacerlo, ella debía hacerlo.

Cuando Anna, después de haber dormida algunas horas tras haberse desmayado en la catedral, donde se celebraba la boda entre su hermano y la persona a la cual ella amaba, despertó lo primero que pensó fue en Elsa.

Y no sólo en Elsa, sino que lo que sucedería en la consumación de esa boda.

Anna, en realidad, no sabía mucho del asunto, pero lo que sí sabía era que debían, su hermano y Elsa, besarse… y el hecho de que Elsa y Hnas harían cosas que ella había experimentado con la muchacha, la llenaba de ira, una ira mezclada con frustración.

—¡Se ha despertado, princesa! —dijo la anciana sirvienta que se encontraba al lado de Anna. —¿Cómo se...?

—¿Dónde está la princesa Elsa? — interrumpió de inmediata la chica a su sirvienta.

—Pues… ahora mismo, debe de estar en su noche de bodas.

Tan pronto como cuando la mucama dijo eso, el rostro de Anna empalideció al punto de volverse casi tan blanco por completo.

Pero… ¿qué podría hacer ella al respecto?

Obviamente, no podía simplemente colarse en la habitación de su hermano y ahora su cuñada, e interrumpir lo que supuestamente debía de ocurrir en esa noche.

Siendo así, y no sabiendo qué que podría ella hacer al respecto, rompió en un angustioso llanto, lleno de pena, lleno de rabia, lleno de impotencia.

Ahora Elsa sería de Hans… no más de ella.

Mas, ¿alguna vez Elsa fue de ella?

Ahora mismo, Anna se lo preguntaba de forma seria.

Lo que debía de pasar, pasó aquella noche, lo que no significaba de que la muchacha de ojos azul hielo, lo hubiese disfrutado, apreciado, o siquiera un gustarle un poco… pero ella sabía cómo actuar, por lo cual Hans creyó de forma rotunda de que su esposa le amaba.

Pero Elsa, al menos ahora mismo y de forma sincera, sólo se amaba a ella misma y a su pueblo.

La mañana siguiente después de ese suceso, Elsa se levantó mucho antes de su reciente esposo, el cual roncaba de forma algo desagradable, y se encaminó hacia las caballerizas, en busca de hacer algo de ejercicio.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a aquel sitio se encontró con Anna, la cual al parecer había tenido la misma idea de la otra joven, para distraerse.

Los ojos de la recién casada se posaron en los de su cuñada, y cuando la miró la chica supo que Anna sólo debía ser suya, puesto que sólo Anna, y nadie más hasta ahora, provocaba tantas con en ella.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era acaso que…?

—¡No! —fue lo que retumbó en la cabeza de Elsa, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía resuelta y segura hacia la otra muchacha.

—Buenos días, Anna.

La aludida alzó su mirada, llena del más profundo dolor, y esbozó una especie de sutil mueca en su pecoso rostro, lo que sólo hizo que la consorte del futuro monarca la encontrara hasta en cierto grado tierna, aún cuando ella lo negase internamente.

—¿No me responderás? —habló nuevamente Elsa, cuando su cuñada se dio la media vuelta —. Ambas sabíamos, Anna, que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría —insistió, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de la otra joven.

—Podrías haberte escapado conmigo, si hubieses querido… —objetó de inmediato la más joven de ambas.

—Sabes que eso no hubiese sido posible —y Elsa atrajo a Anna hacia sí —, además, yo estando casada de tu hermano, nadie sospechará sobre nosotras, ¿no lo crees? —susurró ella en el oído de la otra chica.

Numerosos escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Anna, no pudiendo evitar sentirse embelesada ante el toque de la joven de ojos azul hielo.

Y ella lo supo.

No importaba si Elsa se entregase a Hans, ya sea por obligación, ambición o mero interés por parte de la otra muchacha… ella, Anna, estaba realmente enamorada, y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Y lo peor de todo, en esta desdichada y triste situación, era que la futura reina sabía eso, sabía que ejercía esa especie de poder sobre su cuñada.

Un poder, el cual ella utilizaría a su antojo, a su mera gana, todo para vengarse, aún sabiendo en el fondo que la chica no tenía ninguna culpa de todo lo que sus padres, le habían hecho al reino de Arendelle.

Más tarde, en aquel mismo día, Hans anunció que el día de mañana sería su coronación, en vista que cumplía la mayoría de edad… y eso significaba, aunque de manera consorte, que Elsa se alzaría en el trono de los dos reinos más poderosos del continente.

—Princesa Elsa, ¿cuándo ejecutaremos el plan? —fue lo que dijo el duque de North, cuando él y otros cómplices de la conjura contra Hans, estaban secretamente reunidos en el castillo del mismo duque.

—No se preocupe, duque, pronto les diré cuál será el momento —y dicho esto, una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica.

El duque y los demás secuaces de Elsa, sólo asintieron de forma callada.

En verdad, ellos temían un poco de la futura reina, todo debido a los rumores que existían sobre ella, esos que decían que la chica poseía un extraño poder relacionado con el hielo.

Siendo así, Anna se tuvo que contentar con mirar a la persona a la cual más amaba de lejos, mientras esta daba visitas con Hans hacia el pueblo del reino, anunciando que el día de mañana, Arendelle y las Islas del Sur, poseerían nuevos monarcas.

—Ella me ama, ella me ama, ella me ama —era lo que la chica pecosa se repetía a sí misma, a modo de mitigar un poco aquel latente dolor que invadía por completo su corazón.

Y ella en verdad lo creía así, aún cuando las verdaderas intenciones de Elsa, o al menos ahora mismo, estaban más que alejadas sobre esa realidad que Anna tanto reiteraba que existía.

De esta forma, el día de la coronación llegó.

Y llegó con una Elsa satisfecha, con un Hans más que engañado…

Y con una princesa Anna llena de fantasías y sueños, que la propia Elsa se los había inventado, porque…

Al y fin y al cabo, la reina ahora de Arendelle y de las Islas del Sur, estaba más que encaprichada con la hermana menor de su esposo, aún cuando ella se repitiese una, y otra, y otra vez más , que Anna de las Islas del Sur, no significaba nada para ella.

Pero esta era sólo una de las tantas mentiras, de la propia Elsa…

 **Muy bien, ese fue el capítulo xD…a ver qué opinan sobre éste. ¿Reviews? ¡Sería genial (:!-**

 **Ahora, dos cosas**

 **1.-** **BUSCO DIBUJANTE** **para un par de guiones de cómic tengo en mente, y quiero realizar. Interesadxs, envíe MP ;)**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola ^^! Estaba con algo de inspiración, así que quise continuar esta historia. Advierto que no será un capítulo muy feliz, pero igualmente les deseo una grata lectura.**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Nieve**

 **Capítulo VII**

 _Por E. Waters_

Todo ya estaba listo, listo y preparado para que Elsa, ahora llamada Elsa de las Islas del Sur y Arandelle debido a su matrimonio con aquel desagradable y prepotente de Hans, obtuviese la ansiada tiara que daría comienzo al primer paso de su astuto plan.

Y mientras la chica planeaba, planeaba y planeaba, el esposo de esta misma se encontraba vistiendo sus mejoras ropas, para así presentarse a la tan ansiada coronación.

La verdad de las cosas, era que el muchacho pensaba que estaba en la plenitud de su vida, y pensando y creyendo que _su_ esposa jamás osaría siquiera rebatirle alguna orden por parte de él, se sentía más dichoso que nunca.

Dicha, que en realidad no le duraría mucho, no al menos en cuanto a la propia Elsa se refería.

Se suponía que el duque de North era su más cercano aliado, pero él se equivocaba, y se equivocaba de forma rotunda.

El duque de North lo sabía; Hans, a pesar de ser el legítimo heredero, echaría a perder todo en esos dos reinos que ya eran solo uno, y él, quien amaba al reino de las Islas del Sur, tanto cómo Elsa amaba a Arandelle, no lo permitiría.

Sencillamente no lo permitiría.

—¿Listo para su coronación, príncipe Hans? —dijo respetuosamente el duque de North a quien ya era prácticamente su soberano, cuando estaban estos dos en el despacho del futuro rey.

—Nunca he estado más listo, Rudhiger —dijo él, sonriendo de una forma un tanto fanfarrona.

El otro presente posó discretamente sus ojos grises en la figura del noble de mayor rango, pensando que cuánto aguantaría más hasta sacar a ese inepto príncipe del poder.

—Un heredero —le había dicho Elsa al duque, algunos días antes de su boda, cuando estaban preparando esa conjura contra el chico —, cuando él engendre un heredero en mí se hará.

Porque si Elsa deseaba que el linaje de sus padres se mantuviese vivo por generaciones y generaciones, el tener un hijo de Hans era casi imprescindible.

—¿Qué sucede, Rudhiger? — preguntó entonces el mismo Hans —, te has quedado callado de pronto…

—Oh, nada, príncipe —dijo el duque, volviendo a la realidad.

—Muy bien —y el muchachos de ojos verdes fijó esa mirada tan propia de él en el espejo que tenía frente de sí —, porque como mi mano derecha deberás de apoyarme en todo momento.

—Como usted diga —respondió el otro noble, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más él debía de seguir fingiendo lealtad…?

La ceremonia estaba ya lista, y ahí sentada de forma exclusiva en la primera fila entre los nobles de los dos reinos, en el palacio real, Anna se encontraba teniendo unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

No había podido dormir la noche anterior, martirizándose con el hecho de pensar que Elsa, esa Elsa la cual supuestamente era de ella, había compartido el lecho con su propio hermano.

Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de amarla, simplemente no podía.

Y es que Elsa, a pesar de que sus intenciones con la princesa jamás fueron buenas o sinceras, había sido ella la primera persona realmente cercana, y por qué no decirlo, su primera amiga.

La infancia de Anna fue solitaria, muy solitaria; sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados en la guerra, su hermano disfrutando de sus privilegios como heredero, y los demás sólo enfocándose en las políticas.

Sólo Olaf le había acompañado, hasta que claro apareció Elsa en su vida.

La mente de la joven volvió al presente, cuando las trompetas sonaron indicando así que la ceremonia de coronación dio por comienzo.

Y ahí, más magnifica que nunca, Elsa apareció en la entrada de esa inmensa habitación, con el príncipe Hans enlazando el braco de ella.

La muchacha que tenía pecas en el rostro, no pudo hacer más que morderse con impotencia su labio inferior, sintiendo envidia de su hermano.

Envidia por poder estar con Elsa, esa misma Elsa que hasta hacer muy poco ella pensaba que era suya, que no tenía que compartirla con nadie, hasta el punto de creer que ambas se escaparían juntas.

Pero Elsa jamás escaparía del poder.

Nunca.

La ceremonia entonces dio por comienzo, y en menos de lo que la misma chica de ojos azul hielo hubo esperado, ella ahora era la reina consorte del gran reino unificado de Arandelle y las Islas del Sur.

Elsa sonrió de forma interna, al mismo tiempo que su corazón, ese ambicioso y helado corazón, se llenaba de dicha.

Alzando su mentón, la joven cruzó su mirada con la de su reciente cuñada, y cuando lo hizo supo que todo estaba sucediendo tal y como ella tanto quería.

Pero los planes de la muchacha de cabellos platinados no se acababan ahí.

Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que Anna haría lo que sea por ella, a la vez que sabía que los hombres tenían la carne débil.

Resultaba que el duque de North estaba profundamente enamorado de la princesa de cabellos cobrizos, y que él daría cualquier, cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla como su esposa.

La manipulación de Elsa era casi infinita.

—Si juras lealtad ante mí, duque de North, permitiré que Anna se despose contigo —fue lo que ella le dijo a su aliado.

—Pero el príncipe Hans desea desposarla con un príncipe heredero —contestó el noble, al cual su enamorado corazón dio un brusco brinco.

—Eso déjalo a mí.

Y es que como se ha dicho, la manipulación de Elsa era casi infinita.

Si bien, el hecho de tener que compartir a Anna no le agradaba demasiado, la ambición que tenía la muchacha era mucho mayor, además se suponía que ella no la amaba, por lo tanto, ¿por qué tenía que importarle?

Pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía lo contrario.

Después de todo, sintiendo algo similar a lo que su amante sentía, a ella jamás las personas se habían acercado a ella de forma afectuosa… no había que olvidar que la joven había sido prácticamente criada para ser una arma de guerra.

Mas a veces ella sabía que para lograr cosas eran necesarios sacrificios… y engañándose un poco a sí misma, ella pensó que el tener que soportar a que Anna se entregase al duque de North, no le importaría.

Pero ella no sabía el error que estaba cometiendo.

—Hans, tenemos que hablar —había dicho Elsa, cuando los dos se encontraban en su habitación.

—¿No puede ser más tarde? —dijo él, comenzando a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la que era su esposa.

La joven sintió nauseas al contacto de él, pero ella sabía que debía de ser fuerte.

Todo por el poder, todo por ese maldito poder.

—Es Anna.

—¿Anna? —el chico detuvo de esas especies de caricias, y desprendió su rostro del cuerpo de Elsa mirándola ahora a los ojos —, ¿qué hay acerca de Anna?

—Creo que es época de comprometerla —habló la muchacha, mirando a su esposo más sería que nunca —, sé que deseas que se despose con un príncipe heredero, pero creo que sería mucho más conveniente casarla con un noble de aquí

—¿De aquí? —el joven alzó curioso una ceja —, ¿por qué yo haría eso?

—Sólo piénsalo —la muchacha sabía muy bien cómo manejar a Hans a su antojo —, debemos mantener a la familia cerca, para así representar una familia consumada frente al pueblo.

El chico miró atento a Elsa, y después de unos instantes sonrió.

—¿Algún candidato?

—El duque de North —y tras decir esto, Elsa al observar al actual monarca supo que el muchacho era más fácil de manipular de lo que ella creía —, es el más indicado, ya que es muy popular entre la plebe.

Y aunque la chica no mentía en esto último, obviamente sus razones estaban muy alejadas de lo que ella decía

—Brillante, Elsa —dijo entonces Hans, acariciando con su mano la mejilla de ella, no pudiendo creer su suerte.

La joven hizo lo posible por controlar sus verdaderas emociones al respecto, pero no era difícil considerando el parco entrenamiento que tuvo desde su más tierna infancia.

Siempre controlándose, siempre fingiendo, jamás expresando lo que sentía.

Menos con Anna.

Al día siguiente, Elsa en secreto se reunió con el duque de North, en una alejada habitación al ala oeste del palacio, un área que tenía muy poco uso, por no decir que este era absolutamente nulo.

—Hecho, duque de North—le habló ella a él —, todo está listo, hoy mismo haremos oficial el compromiso.

El duque sonrió, no pudiendo creer su suerte.

Anna desde que había ocurrido la coronación, que veía poco y nada a Elsa y eso le hacía sentir sumamente insegura, como pensando que tal vez ella ya no era importante para la reina, que esta la había olvidado.

Y esa inseguridad aumentó cuando supo esa noticia, al momento de cenar.

—Anna — anunció Hans, dirigiéndose a su hermana sin rodeo alguno en sus palabras—, en vista que ya estás en edad de casarte, se ha decidido comprometerte con el duque de North.

—¿Qué…? — ella empalideció de forma drástica, y lo primero que atinó fue posar su mirada en la figura de Elsa, quien le dirigió una mirada más helada que nunca.

¿Era acaso que la reina estaba de acuerdo con lo que Hans le decía? ¿Era que sus miedos estaban en lo cierto, y que a la otra muchacha ella ya no le importaba poco y nada, en todo esto?

Muy pronto los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse.

No, ella no podía entregarse a nadie que no fuese Elsa, simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Es lo mejor para el reino —dijo la misma Elsa, mirando a Anna con una frialdad atroz—, después de todo, nosotros siempre debemos estar al servicio del reino, y querer lo mejor para él.

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica se levantó de la mesa y corrió.

Lejos de su hermano, lejos de Elsa, sí lejos de la persona a la cual tanto amaba y que parecía que no le correspondía.

—Yo voy —y dicho esto Elsa se levantó de su asiento, ante la mirada sorprendida del muchacho, ya que no se esperaba tal escándalo de parte de su hermana.

Sabiendo muy bien donde la princesa había ido, la joven se dirigió a paso rápido y ruado hacia las caballerizas, aquel lugar cuando después de todo comenzó esa peculiar historia entre ambas chicas.

Cuando la muchacha de ojos azul hielo llegó a aquel sitio, vio que estaba en lo cierto; ahí, sentada y hundida entre la paja y otras cosas, se encontraba la sollozante figura de la misma Anna.

—Anna —el nombre de la chica salió de forma algo helada de la boca de la reina —, eres una princesa, sabía que esto suce…

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiese seguir hablando, la chica se lanzó a los brazos de ella y le plantó un beso en los labios, un beso urgente, un beso apasionado, un besa necesario, un beso que no era como los dulces que la chica siempre acostumbraba a dar.

Los ojos de la otra muchacha se abrieron mucho, y algo muy dentro de ella dio una especie de brinco.

—Por favor, Elsa, no lo permitas —fue lo que la chica susurró al oído de la joven, desprendiendo de forma momentánea sus labios, todo hinchados y enrojecidos de los labios de ella —, yo te amo.

La frase que salió de la boca de la princesa retumbó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Elsa; a ella jamás le habían dicho tales palabras, tal vez porque sus padres veían en ella una potencial monarca, pero no por ello necesariamente a una hija a la cual amar, todo debido a esa maldita guerra…

Y ella no podía, no podía caer en el amor con la otra joven, por esa maldita, maldita venganza.

Se suponía que el plan de esa forma se había dictado; ella llegaría al poder, ella haría sufrir a Anna, a modo de compensación que provocó ese reino al suyo, y después ella se desharía de Hans y se alzaría como la exclusiva soberana de esos dos reinos.

Pero no, había conocido al tierno corazón de la muchacha de ojos azul verdosos, un corazón que la verdad de las cosas casi podría conducirla una horrible perdición.

Otra vez Anna posó sus labios en lo de ella, otra vez ese apasionado toque, otra vez ese urgente deseo.

Un deseo que no podía darse por oculto, o al menos ya no más.

Elsa sintió miedo.

Miedo de enamorarse, miedo de perder los estribos, miedo de que todos sus planes se fuesen a los trastos sólo por meras cosas hormonales.

Sin embargo, ella en el fondo sabía que ese asunto no era culpa de algo netamente hormonal.

—Anna… —suspiró la reina, mientras que la más joven de ambas chicas plantaban suaves, pero apasionados besos durante el cuello de la grácil joven, teniendo cuidado de no dejar marcas para que así Hans no sospechase.

Anna. Anna. Anna.

La chica no podía evitar sentir, sentir como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Siempre se había acostumbrado a la frialdad, a lo helado, a lo estoico, olvidando de pronto cualquier sentimiento que pudiese siquiera estar algo cerca o bien relacionado, con lo justamente cálido.

Pero ella no podía permitirse eso; ella no podía permitirse errar, ella no podía permitirse amar, menos a ella.

Siendo así, la muchacha de ojos azul hielo, colocó de forma algo brusca sus manos en los hombros de la otra joven, y la separó de forma abrupta, interrumpiendo aquel cálido contacto entre las dos.

—No.

—¿Ah? — Anna miró sorprendida, cómo no entendiendo lo que pasaba, ya que cuando ella besó a la otra chica sintió como esta le correspondía.

—Yo… —y por primera vez Elsa vaciló —. Esto está mal.

Y estaba mal porque la muchacha temió que esa extraña sensación que sentía aglomerarse en su pecho, fuese precisamente amor.

Un peligroso amor.

—Yo pensé…

—Pensaste mal — y la muchacha juntó entonces toda esa frialdad de aquel seco y marchitado corazón, mirando a la princesa con una dureza sólo comparada con un témpano de hielo —, debes casarte con él, Anna.

La reina siempre habían antepuesto sus ambiciones a todo, y aparentemente Anna no sería la excepción a ello.

Era necesario que la chica de los cabellos cobrizos se casar con ese duque, ya que sin el apoyo del duque el panorama se le tornaba demasiado complejo y difícil a Elsa.

No podía arriesgarse a nada, menos aún por culpa de un sentimiento, al parecer de ella, tan básico, tan voluble, tan antojadizo como era el amor, precisamente, amor por ella, un amor que simplemente no podía ser.

Anna miró más dolido que nunca a Elsa, y creyó por un instante que su corazón se quebraría por completo.

Y Elsa, no pudiendo soportar ver esa vulnerable expresión en el rostro de la otra chica, se levantó de allí, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a raudo y rápido paso hacia el palacio, en donde seguidamente iría a su recámara.

No supo más de la princesa, hasta que a la mañana siguiente todos se juntaron a desayunar en el comedor real, después de una horrorosa noche en donde la reina tuvo que permitir las repulsivas caricias del propio Hans.

—Siento lo de anoche —dijo entonces Anna, sonando dolida, sonando amargada, con un mal semblante en su rostro —¸ me casaré con el duque de North si es necesario.

—¡Oh, bien! —exclamó Hans, mirando muy contento a su hermana —, hoy mismo le invitaremos a cenar con nosotros.

Elsa miró a Anna, pero Anna no miró a Elsa.

La reina tragó con dificultad, y por primera vez en toda su vida ella se preguntó si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, al planear semejantes cosas.

Poder. Venganza. Ambición.

Esas palabras ahora regían por completo su vida, su mente, incluso su corazón, y es que simplemente, ya no había vuelta atrás…

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **Y ese ha sido el capítulo. Sé que no es muy feliz, pero les aseguro que le gustará el final, espero xD. Aviso que posiblemente tendrá al menos dos capítulos más antes de que termine el fic.**

 **¿Review? ¡Genial (:!**

 **¡Dos cosas!:**

 **1.-** **BUSCO DIBUJANTE** **para un par de guiones de cómic tengo en mente, y quiero realizar. Interesadxs, envíe MP ;)**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
